Changing Fate
by Zevnen
Summary: With the last of his remaining life, Lucemon created a Digiegg, hoping his offspring could succeed where he couldn't. And the Chosen Children must also fight against an eleventh Legendary Warrior that isn't in the books.


Changing Fate

By Darkstar0007

            Takuya Kanbara relaxed in his seat as the subway train left its previous station. Even a year later after his first experience in the Digital World he still wore the same goggles, as all goggle-boys do. After a while of staring out the window he began to doze off. However, just as he was about to close his eyes for the final time, a beeping sound drew his attention. Was he imagining it? It sounded a lot like the sound his D-Tector made. He reached into his pocket, almost expecting to see his D-Tector.

But it was only his cell phone. Takuya stared at it for a moment longer before placing it back into his pocket. He leaned back and closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep.

                                                                        One month later…

            Deep under the Shibuya subway station was a basement that few knew about. Those few being children who had been summoned there by a mysterious phone call. It seemed abandoned, not a soul had walked on its dusty floor for nearly a year. All was quiet, that is, until a faint sound was heard. The sound grew louder, until a full-blown train whistle echoed through one of the many tunnels. After a short while an odd looking train pulled into the station. A train that seemed as though it was a living creature, which was, in fact, a Trailmon. It slowed to a stop as it let out some steam and opened its doors. The entire train was empty, except for one girl getting off. She took a moment to take in her surroundings, and then calmly walked to the elevator in order to carry out what her master had told her to do.  

~~~

            The longer he stared at the clock the more he grew anxious. Takuya glanced around the room at the other students in their seats. Kouji and Izumi were working quietly, and Junpei? Well, Junpei **was** working but he decided to take up the much more enjoyable activity of staring at Izumi longingly. As soon as the bell rang everyone gathered up his books and eagerly left. 

            "May I have the pleasure of walking you home?" Junpei asked Izumi, hopefully.

            "I don't know…" 

            "Please! I'll do anything!" He was nearly on his knees begging her. One look at his hopeful face, though, and Izumi just had to give in.

            "Oh, all right." Junpei looked as though he was on cloud nine. 

            "Are you sure you want to do that, Junpei? Takuya asked.

            "Why not?"

            "You pass by Shibuya Memorial Park on the way to Izumi's house, right?

            "What are you getting at?"

            "People are saying that weird things have been going on there."

            "So?"

            Kouji placed his books in his locker as he spoke. "Kouichi lives near there, and he told me about it. There have been reports of animal attacks in that park. That wouldn't normally be anything to worry about, but apparently this 'animal' has been destroying cars as well."

            "All the more reason to, then. I'll protect Izumi." Kouji smirked at Junpei's statement. 

            "Then I guess your knees are shaking out of eagerness." 

~~~

            Miss Kimura stood at the sink, washing that evening's dishes. Kouichi walked by drying his hair from his shower. "Is there anything I can do to help?" 

            "I'll be alright. It's getting late now, you should be getting to bed." Miss Kimura smiled sweetly at her son.

            "Okay." Kouichi tossed his towel into the laundry hamper. "'Night Mom."

            "Good night, Kouichi." He closed his bedroom door behind him and sat down on his bed. After a moment of sitting on his bed, he opened the drawer of his bedside table and removed a small pile of pictures. Amongst them were various pictures of him and his mom, his grandma, and a more recent picture of Kouji and him. When he came to the bottom of the stack he carefully fingered the last picture. It was much more worn than the others. His mom had dug it out of her closet after he got back from the Digital World. It was a picture from the day he and Kouji were born. His mom looked tired, yet happy as she held her newborn twin boys in her arms. After a couple of moments he placed the pictures back in the drawer and closed it. A sudden beeping noise startled him. Looking around his room he found the source to be his D-Tector, instead of his cell phone, sitting on the table. Startled, he glanced over to make sure the door was closed tightly. As he picked up his D-Tector, it revealed some kind of holographic map. After quickly making a decision in his head he raced out his door and took a look around. _Good, Mom's gone to bed. She won't know I'm gone._ He grabbed his jacket, slipped on his shoes, and raced out of their apartment building. 

The map eventually led him to the Shibuya Memorial Park, the site of all those recent animal attacks. He cautiously made his way to a clearing in the middle of the park. "I guess this is where it is. Whatever I'm looking for…" He glanced around. His heart raced as the beeping kept getting swifter, even though he was standing still. Hearing a twig snap behind him he turned around. "It's coming..." He held his D-Tector tight in his hand and readied himself should he need it. Gradually a four-legged form became visible; whatever it was, it was the size of a larger horse. Kouichi's eyes grew wide as it stepped under a park light, revealing itself. "What's a Digimon doing here?" It didn't look like any animal Kouichi had seen before. It was covered in green fur with a few black stripes, with long cat ears, and a handful of red feathers on its back. He leaped out of the way as it ran forward to attack. _So this must be the monster behind all of the animal attacks!_ Kouichi dusted himself off. "I don't know what you're doing in the Human world, but I can't fight you like this. Execute! Spirit Evolution! …..Lowemon!"

The beast seemed pleased with Kouichi's transformation.

            "Well, I didn't expect to find one of you so soon."

            "What?! You can speak?"

            "Yes, rather fluently."

            "But I don't understand. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

            "My name is Nyandramon, and if you must know, looking for you. You see, my master wants you dead."

            "Who is your master?"

            "That is for me to know, and you to never find out! Shadow Tornado!" Her attack knocked Lowemon back a fair distance, but he quickly recovered.

            "Shadow Meteor!" The attack barely nicked her side. She sprinted to him at amazing speed, but just as she was about to attack the handful of feathers on her back erupted into a pair of full-blown, red-feathered wings, and she and rocketed into the air high above him, before dropping straight back at him.

            "Gravity Bomb!" She folded in her wings in order to drop faster. Lowemon jumped to the side, causing Nyandramon to crash right where he was standing. When the dust cleared she pulled herself out of the crater her attack made. 

            "Are you ready to give up yet?" 

Nyandramon merely laughed.

            "I'm the one who should be asking you that. Slide Evolution! ….. Doxmon!" She now stood on two legs instead of four, like a humanoid version of Nyandramon. "Do I surprise you?"

            "Actually, yes. There are only ten Legendary Warriors."

            "Correction, now there are eleven. I happen to have the Spirit of Darkness."

            "Two Spirits of Darkness?"

            "Like it or not, Kouichi, you're not the only one." He watched her cautiously as she circled him. "It's been fun, but I do have to finish my job. " She moved a stray lock of deep green hair out of her face. "Veil of Darkness." Lowemon had to shield his eyes with his arm as a cloud of black mist enveloped him. He could only stand there helplessly as he heard the sound of Doxmon cracking her gloved paws, which possessed pearl-white, razor-sharp claws. Just as Doxmon was about to claim victory, her hand was knocked back. She frantically looked around as she held her wounded right hand. After spotting a white figure, she gave a low growl before disappearing. Out of danger for the time being, Lowemon reverted back to his human form, coughing from the black mist that was now dissipating. 

            "Are you alright?" A tall, two legged lion Digimon offered his hand to Kouichi. 

            "Thank you." He accepted the lion's help. 

            "I suppose you are wandering what is going on here."

            "Are you able to explain?"

            "It is important that you inform the other Chosen Children of what I am about to say. After Lucemon was defeated one year ago, the Digital World lived in peace and prosperity. But it was not to last forever. It was, 'the calm before the storm' as you humans put it. For as long as good exists, there exists evil to go against it. While the Digimon lived in harmony they were oblivious to the growing evil that threatened their very existence. Before his final defeat, Lucemon formed the last of his energy into a Digi-egg, and sent it to the Digital World to grow, hoping his offspring would succeed where he could not. This egg hatched and grew into Neolucemon, probably every bit as powerful as his father. He sent Doxmon to the Human World, hoping to catch you and the others off-guard, and destroy you before you could interfere."

            "So, I take it we need to find some way of getting back to the Digital World, and destroying Neolucemon?"

            "The situation is worsening. Patamon and the others have requested your immediate assistance."

            "But what about this new Spirit of Darkness?"

            "Doxmon has no reason to be in the Human World other that to get rid of you. Once you go to the Digital World, she will likely follow. But listen closely. You are not to go easy on her. I injured her merely because I caught her off guard, in actual battle I would stand no chance. It will take your combined efforts to defeat her. Gather your friends, and meet at this same spot tomorrow at dusk; I will have a portal to the Digital World open for you. I wish you luck." And with that, the white lion Digimon disappeared into thin air, leaving Kouichi in deep thought. 

~~~

(A/N: If you've read my Digimon 01 fanfic, "Digimon Season 1 ½," which is currently on hiatus, then you will recognize Nyandramon. Although the Nyandramon of this fic is smaller, with a leaner body, and all around more agile that her Season 1 ½ counterpart.)

~~~

            "Humans are such weak things." Kabukimon would never miss the chance to irritate his fellow soldier of evil. 

            "Shut up."

            "Ooh, testy. Am I supposed to be scared of you?" 

            "I was merely caught off guard." The pale-skinned girl bandaged her wounded hand.

            "Excuses, excuses…"

~~~

            "Are you sure your father won't mind?"

            "Nah, it'll be alright. I just wanted to stop in real quick and see mom before we go tonight. Who knows how long we'll be there."

            "Right." Kouichi and Kouji walked silently along the street. A person could easily mistake one for the other, if it weren't for their different hair. Other than that, it was obvious that they were twins. The same hair-color, eyes and face. They looked just like their mother. And despite living in separate houses, they've managed to get together often. As they walked along, something caught Kouichi's eye. Although there were many other people on the street, one particular girl stood out from the others. She was extremely pale and had long, white hair pulled back into a braid. Her deep violet, slanted eyes had a confident look to them. There was something oddly familiar about her. She gave Kouichi a quick, knowing glance before they lost sight of each other. Kouichi was bothered by this, but paid it no more mind as he and Kouji approached the Kimura's apartment building. 

She made her way to Shibuya Memorial Park and took a long drink from a drinking fountain. She winced as her bandaged hand held the handle. Upon finishing, she met the gaze of a masked Digimon with wooden swords. This Digimon remained silent.

"There was no need for you to come to the Human World." The blue and white colored Digimon may have been wearing a mask, but the girl could feel his gaze. It fell on her bandaged hand, not with concern, but with a feeling of disapproval. "Yasyamon, I'm surprised. You should have no reason to doubt my loyalty."

Yasyamon watched her as she walked away. 

_Exactly…_

~~~

            Later on that day, the six Chosen Children, including Tomoki, were nearly to the park. Little did they know, that they were being watched. The rest of the walk went on uneventful, that is, until they finally reached the park. As they approached the entrance, they found their path to be blocked.

            "I take it that's Nyandramon." Takuya gripped his D-Tector tightly, as did everyone else. "Well, just standing here won't do anything. Execute! Spirit Evolution!… Hagunemon!"

            "Lobomon!"

            "Lowemon!"

            "Kazemon!"

            "Beetlemon!"

            "Kumamon!"

            Nyandramon merely cocked her head to the side. "I see you've brought reinforcements."

            "So are you still going to fight us?!" Hagunemon taunted.

            "Of course." She attacked Kumamon first. With a simple swipe of her paw the tiny snow bear went flying, right into a tree.

            "Kumamon!" Beetlemon ran toward the green-furred dragon. "Thunder Fist!" She casually shook off the attack and slammed her head against Beetlemon, knocking him back a fair distance. A swift kick from her back legs took out Kazemon before she even had the chance to attack.

            "Fire Barrage!"

            "Lobo Kendo!" Nyandramon shielded herself with her wings.

            "Shadow Tornado!" There was little Hagunemon or Lobomon could do to block her attack. As the battle raged on, Nyandramon dealt most of the damage. Despite all their injuries, the Legendary Warriors continued to stand. "So you're stubborn I see. It would be wise to give yourselves up now, I would finish you quick and painlessly."

            "Not a chance! If I'm going down, then I'm going down with a bang!"

            "As you wish." She smirked as she braced herself for her attack. 

            "Takuya," Kouji scolded, "next time, please keep your goggle-boy mouth shut!"

"Doomsday Blast!" Her ultimate attack proved to be very effective. As the dust cleared everyone could be seen back in his human form, clearly in pain. Nyandramon could have just finished them then, but she wanted to make it a little more interesting. "Slide Evolution- Doxmon!" She scooped up Tomoki and held him casually under her arm. "It really is amusing, what friends will do for each other."

"No…" Takuya said under his breath.

"If you want to see your little friend alive again, you'll have to go to the Digital World and track me down yourselves." The rest of the children could only watch helplessly as she opened a portal and leaped through, closing it after herself.

~~~

            The five kids followed the white lion Digimon up the dozens of steps that led to the giant door of a castle. Inside it was spacious and brightly lit. They were greeted by three familiar Digimon.

            "Salamon, Lopmon, Patamon, I've brought the children as you requested."

            "I knew we could count on you, Panjyamon. You've been a great help to us. I'm so relieve that you children could come to us on such short notice." Salamon glanced between the children. "Where is the young Warrior of Ice?"

            "You see, that's the problem. We don't know where Tomoki is; all we know is that he was kidnapped by Doxmon and that she's keeping him somewhere." Izumi explained.

            "When Panjyamon said she was powerful, he wasn't kidding. None of our attacks affected her at all."

            "Don't be so hard on yourself Kouichi. Next time we face her, we'll just have to give her a little Fusion Evolution!"

            "Easier said than done, Takuya. We don't even know where she is." Kouji crossed his arms. "What do you suppose we do, wander?" 

            "Well, wandering has worked pretty good for us in the past…" 

            "You're hopeless." 

            "I guess all you can do at this point is ask around. We ourselves have no idea where she's hiding. I'm sorry we can't be of more help to you, but I'm sure Bokomon would be happy to lend you his navigational skills, he pretty much knows his way around."

            "That's right! I almost forgot about him!"

            "What? Forget about ME?"

            "Bokomon! Neemon! We haven't seen you in so long!"

            "Neither have we! But we should get going and rescue Tomoki before anything happens to him."

            "And once we get him back, it'll be just like the old days!" Takuya exclaimed.

            "But we're not old…"

            "Neemon!" Bokomon snapped Neemon's waistband.

            "Owwie!" @_@

            "Yup, just like the old days…"

~~~

            Days passed, but no matter where the Chosen Children searched, neither Tomoki nor Doxmon was anywhere to be found. They looked everywhere, asked everyone they came across, but alas, no such luck. Their search eventually brought them to a thriving seaport called Port Takara(1). It was a small city, but its streets were crowded with Digimon of all shapes and sizes. As the children explored the various streets they were recognized by a pink Digimon resting in the shade of a building. It jolted upright and took off after them.

            "Hey! Wait up!" The group stopped and waited for it to jog up to them. "There you are, we've been waiting for you."

            "You've been, waiting for us?"

            "Salamon contacted our mayor and told him you'd be heading this way. We may have a clue to where your friend was taken."

            Obviously the five children were interested, so they allowed themselves to be led to the town hall, a tall, white-washed building right on the beach. Jijimon, an elderly Digimon and the mayor of Port Takara, greeted them at the door.

            "Please tell us you know where Tomoki is." Izumi pleaded. Her heart sank when Jijimon gave a disappointing shake of his bearded head.

            "We only have one clue. There is a ship, the Water Princess, that runs between this port and Port Crimson, on the other side of the sea. A few days ago, two humans were seen boarding the ship.

            "Two humans? That doesn't make any sense… We six Chosen Children are the only one's here, so one of the people seen boarding the ship must have been Tomoki." Kouji pointed out.

            "Correct, one of them was the young Warrior of Ice, but the other is a mystery to us."

            "What did they look like?" Izumi asked.

            "It was a girl your age, very pale, with long white hair and violet eyes."

            "Wait," Something clicked inside of Kouichi's head. "I've seen that girl before, on the day we left for the Digital World, but something didn't feel right about her."

            "Please child, go on…"

            "Her right hand was bandaged. The night before, Panjyamon injured Doxmon's right hand. The way their injuries correspond, the way that girl looked at me as if she knew me… It all fits together…"

            "That girl is a Legendary Warrior!" Takuya finally got it. "But, there's only supposed to be ten Legendary Warriors. Bokomon?"

            Bokomon took his cue and searched through every page of his book. "Takuya's right, I'm afraid. There isn't a single mention of an eleventh Legendary Warrior."

            "She told me that she **also** held the Spirit of Darkness. Something isn't right, something isn't right at all."

            Bokomon placed his book back in his belly band. "We have to get to the bottom of this. If we don't do something soon, I fear that something terrible will happen to Tomoki."

            "It's getting late, " Jijimon closed the curtains. "The Water Princess will be taking off again tomorrow morning, and the trip will take a couple of days. You can stay here for the night, rest up, and board the ship tomorrow. Someone in Port Crimson is bound to have another clue for you to follow."

~~~

(A/N: Side note #1, "Takara" is Japanese for "treasure" or "riches".)

~~~

            Later that night in a cave far away from the Chosen Children, Tomoki sat nervously watching the Digimon that was keeping watch over him. He desperately wanted to get out and find the other kids, but he was powerless to do so. That girl had taken his D-Tector, and she kept it safely tucked inside one of her pockets. Tomoki closed his eyes tightly as the Digimon, Kabukimon, picked him up by the shirt collar. Although Kabukimon was wearing a mask, Tomoki could feel his eyes staring at him coldly. Truthly Tomoki was scared to death, but he tried his best not to show it.

            "Kabukimon, put him down."

            "And why should I?"

            "The other children will do anything to get him back, and we need him alive for that."

            "Yuki, I hope your human emotions don't give you too much concern for this pitiful little child."

            "I can assure you, my concern for him is business only." Yuki started for the entrance to the cave. "Oh, and Kabukimon? Don't forget I'm your superior. If you lay a hand on that boy you'll have a one-way ticket to the Village of Beginnings."

            "Yeah, whatever."

            Yuki stopped at the entrance to the cave, far out of Kabukimon's line of sight. She took one last look into the cave and sighed, before gazing into the star-lit sky. Unbeknownst to her, the wood ninja Yasyamon was watching her closely from behind his mask.

~~~

            "I'm bored."

            "Takuya, that's the tenth time you've said that since we left." A very tired Izumi tossed a pillow at Takuya's face. He removed the pillow from his face and sat up, discovering that everyone had either a worried or bored look on his face. __

_            Everyone's so worried about Tomoki…But there's nothing we can do until we dock in Port Crimson… Wait! I know just the thing to liven things up!_ An evil smirk grew across Takuya's face as he calmly walked up to an unsuspecting Izumi. She screamed as Takuya's pillow collided with her head, then she retaliated with her own pillow.

            "No one hits my Izumi and gets away with it!" Junpei picked up another pillow. 

            Izumi paused mid-swing. "**Your** Izumi?!" Junpei screamed like a small girl as Izumi aimed a flurry of hits at his head.

            "Hey you guys! Come on, join in the fun!" Takuya shouted from the middle of the fray.

            "I think I'll pass." Kouji coldly turned his head away.

            ***SMACK* **

            Kouichi's pillow made direct contact with the back of his brother's head. Kouji slowly turned around, gripping his pillow tightly.

            "If that's the way you want it…" Kouji stood. Kouichi backed away cautiously, as he was not very fond of the evil grin that his twin wore. "Light and Darkness may depend on each other, but that doesn't mean I can't still inflict pain on you!" Kouichi screamed as Kouji tried to smother him with his pillow.

~~~

            A couple of days later the Water Princess was nearing its destination, Port Crimson. As the city slowly came into view Takuya could see tall, tan buildings surrounded by tree-covered mountains. He and the others waited patiently for the ship to dock. Once they all stepped onto dry land they set out to look for more clues. A few residents of Port Crimson did see Tomoki and the girl, but as far as where they went after they got off the ship, the residents were of little help. That is, until someone had given them directions to a small cave where it was rumored that Doxmon resided. 

            "We've been walking for hours. Where is this place anyway?"

            Izumi pushed a branch aside. "Have patience Junpei, we should nearly be there."

            "Tomoki! Tomoki! Can you hear me?" Takuya shouted hopefully into his D-Tector. He received no answer.

~~~

            _"Tomoki! Tomoki! Can you hear me?"_ Takuya's voice came in fuzzy through Tomoki's D-Tector. Yuki laughed quietly to herself, holding said D-Tector in her hand. She smiled as she placed it back into her pocket.

            "Kabukimon, Yasyamon, watch the boy. I'll take care of the other children myself."

            Yasyamon sat quietly as Kabukimon glared at the retreating form of his superior.

            "Execute! Spirit Evolution! …Doxmon!" She felt exhilarated as she leaped through the forest. _Legendary Warriors… enjoy the last day of your lives…_

~~~

            The Chosen Children froze in their tracks as dozens of flying Digimon urgently fled from the forest in front of them. 

            "Yami-giri!"(2)

            The children scattered as Doxmon tore at the ground in front of them. Takuya and Kouji fusion-evolved and the rest spirit evolved, ready to do what they could. The battle raged on with neither side having any real advantage. The Legendary Warriors weren't as defenseless as before, but they did little damage to Doxmon's lightening-fast form.

~~~

(A/N: Side note #2, "Darkness Slash", Yami=Darkness and Giri=to slash or cut.)

~~~

            Tomoki awakened to pure silence. Neither Kabukimon nor Yasyamon were in the room with him, but he could hear Kabukimon at the opening of the cave, upset at something. Curiosity overcoming his fear, Tomoki quickly and carefully made his way to the mouth of the cave. He peeked around the edge of the opening to see an upset Kabukimon, and Yasyamon purposefully walking away.

            "Yasyamon, you disobedient fool! Where do you think you're going?!"

            Yasyamon paused, and partially turned his head to his furious comrade.

            "…Master calls…"

            Those simple, eerily spoken words halted Kabukimon's fury like water poured on a fire. Kabukimon thought to himself quietly, then glance back at the cave.

            Tomoki ducked behind the wall, barely missing Kabukimon's gaze. He waited for the footfalls to fade away before peeking outside, then, he ran for the forest.

~~~

            Clueless to her prisoner's escape, Doxmon continued to have the advantage over her opponents. Aldemon and Beowulfmon evenly traded blow for blow with Doxmon, but were beginning to become fatigued. Izumi and Junpei had long since been taken out of the battle, and hid with Bokomon and Neemon near the forest's edge. Lowemon continued to hang on. 

            "Yami-ken!"(3)

            Beowulfmon blocked her energy sword with his own double-bladed sword.

            "Why do you insist on doing this? If what Kouichi said is right, then you're just another kid like us!" Beowulfmon struggled to hold off her energy sword; her light frame was stronger than it looked. Doxmon laughed at his comment before jumping back.

            "You couldn't be further from the truth," She said as she took a fighting stance, "I'm more than just another helpless kid!" She sprang at Aldemon with a fury of punches and kicks. That same light frame made her quick and agile, so that Aldemon and Beowulfmon could hardly keep up with her. 

            "Frozen Hunter!" A giant wolf of blue light materialized in front of Beowulfmon and rocketed straight toward Doxmon.

            "All right Beowulfmon! Yeah!" Izumi and the others not in battle cheered him on as his attack looked like a success.

            She dodged it with lightening speed, and disappeared from sight.

            "What's the matter? Am I too fast for you?" She said in a mock-sympathetic voice, after landing on a branch on a nearby tree. She stared at them with playful, golden eyes as she giggled

            "I'm getting really tired of that laugh. Atomic Inferno!" Again she dodged the attack, leaving the tree behind her scorched. 

            "Frozen Hunter!" Again, a miss. "Rrrr…Too slow…"

            "You got that right."

            Before Beowulfmon could comprehend it, Doxmon dug her claws deep into his back.

            "No! Kouji! Aldemon cried out.

            "…I'll…be alright…" Beowulfmon said in labored breaths, as he leaned on his sword for balance.

            "Veil of Darkness!"

            A thick, black mist, familiar to Lowemon, enveloped the entire clearing in darkness.

            "If you thought I was impossible to hit before…"

            The three legendary warriors left fighting were easy targets, and soon found themselves at the mercy of Doxmon's swift and powerful attacks. Lowemon, worn and tired, called out to Doxmon, knowing that she could hear him.

            "You don't have to fight for the side of evil. I used to be like you! I know! What would your family think if they knew that you had become a solder of evil?"

            "Pitiful."

            Lowemon put up his guard; he couldn't pinpoint where her suddenly serious voice was coming from.

            "Weak, pitiful human. I'm not a helpless slave to the darkness as you once were. I embrace the darkness. I have no parents, no friends, **no** attachments. I can freely use my full strength without concern for those around me. And I am fully willing to sacrifice myself to do away with you!"

            "That's not strength, that's loneliness." Beowulfmon told her. "What will it take to make you see that?"

            "Your pleas are an exercise in futility. I told you, I'm not just a mindless slave. I'm nothing like that miserable excuse for a Warrior of Darkness that fights alongside you!"

~~~

(A/N: Side note #3, "Darkness Sword", Yami=Darkness and Ken=Sword.)

~~~

            Tomoki ran swiftly through the forest. Not having his D-Tector, he hoped that he was even running in the right direction. For all he knew, he could have been circling back; hopefully he wouldn't run into Yasyamon or Kabukimon in his blind flight through the forest. A bright explosion of light drew Tomoki's attention to the sky, where a flaming blue wolf soared for a moment before disappearing.

            _Beowulfmon's Frozen Hunter! So I **am** on the right track!_

~~~

            Bokomon gripped his book tightly in desperation. Beowulfmon and Aldemon were now the only two left standing, and Beowulfmon was hardly standing at all. Even Neemon could find nothing funny or stupid to say.

            "You do know what will happen if Aldemon and Beowulfmon are beaten…"

            "That won't happen, Bokomon! All they have to do is unified spirit evolve and then they'll wipe the forest floor with her!" Junpei insisted as he jumped up.

            "But how can they? Kouji is too weak and Takuya can't Unified Spirit Evolve without Tomoki here! There's no way they can win now!" Bokomon exclaimed.

            "Guys! Hey!"

            "Hm? Tomoki? …Tomoki!" Both Izumi and Junpei eagerly swept him up in a strong hug. 

            "We were so worried about you! How did you ever get away?" Izumi asked.

            "That girl left two Digimon to watch over me, but they just up and left. I could see you fighting from a long way off, so I ran here."

            "They just up and left?" Izumi asked, puzzled.

            "Yeah. This really creepy, quiet one said that their master was calling them."

            "So this Doxmon really is a Legendary Warrior. And their 'master' must be Neolucemon." Bokomon figured. "But why change plans so suddenly?"

            " I know that's all important and all, but now that Tomoki's here don't you think that we should help Takuya now?"

            "Junpei, I think that's the best thing I've heard all day!" Takuya exclaimed after he had reverted back to his human self.

            "Wind into Flame!"

            "Ice into Flame!"

            "Unified Spirit Evolution! …Emperorgreymon!"

            "Slide Evolution! …Nyandramon!"

            "Dragonfire Crossbow!" 

            "Takuya! Wait!" Kouichi tried to warn Emperorgreymon of Nyandramon's power, but he never heard him. Nyandramon sprouted her wings and flew into the air to avoid the attack.

            "Hey! Get back here!" Emperorgreymon flew after her. Nyandramon spun around and stopped mid-air. 

            "Shadow Tornado!" Emperorgreymon was hit square in the stomach, but the recoil from her attack left Nyandramon open for a decent punch. "…Not bad…" She said as she regained her balance. "Not bad at all…" Nyandramon gave her wings one great push that speedily sent her higher into the sky.

            "You know it won't work! If you think you can fly higher than me you've got another thing coming!" Emperorgreymon told her as he flew right behind her.

            "Who ever said that I was trying to run away from you?" Nyandramon sped up, putting a great distance between them, before turning straight around. "Gravity Bomb!" She high speed tackled him into the ground.

            Emperorgreymon coughed as the dust cleared. He looked up at the sky as he lay tired on his back. He lost sight of Nyandramon as she rocketed into the sky for another attack. He sat up and rubbed his head, before getting an idea. He stood up straight. Nyandramon swiftly began another drop, but Emperorgreymon stood his ground, never taking his eyes off of her.

            "Why is he just standing there?! He's gonna get hit!" Izumi exclaimed.

            Nyandramon rocketed closer.

            "You moron! Move before she hits you!"

            "I know what I'm doing Kouji."

            Kouji backed off. Takuya waited until the last minute to bring out his sword, when Nyandramon was nearly on top of him.

            "Dragonfire Crossbow!" 

            Nyandramon was hit point blank and thrown on the ground a ways away. She didn't get back up. Izumi let out an exasperated sigh as Takuya reverted back to his original human self.

            "I have to admit," Kouji crossed his arms. "That was pretty smart. Reckless, but smart."

            "Nah, you give me too much credit. At the speed Nyandramon was going she probably couldn't have dodged **anything **at that short distance."

            "Uh, guys…" Junpei pointed. Where Nyandramon had fallen, there now lay nothing. She was gone, except for Tomoki's D-Tector that was left on the ground.

~~~

            Yuki pushed a branch aside, a short distance away from her cave. No sooner had she stepped out from the bushes that her arms were grabbed from behind. Yuki looked behind herself to see that Kabukimon was the one holding her, and to her front to see Yasyamon approaching. Kabukimon bent down close to her head. 

            "Now what would make you think you have the right to return to us?"

            Yuki held her breath as Yasyamon held one of his wooden swords menacingly in the air.

~~~

            "It's just through these trees." Tomoki led the way to the cave where he was held.

            _This time she won't get away from us…_ Takuya plotted. _Let's just hope that she doesn't learn from her mistakes…_

            "Oh my gosh…" Izumi gasped as they entered the clearing. Kouichi rushed to Yuki's bruised and battered body.

            "Is this the girl?"

            Kouichi nodded in reply to Takuya.

            "Look at all those bruises and cuts…" Izumi looked her over.

            "Her wounds are fresh." Kouji grew tense, and looked to his back. "And the one who did it to her is still here."

            A solo pair of clapping hands turned all of the kids heads.

            "Bravo. The bandana boy gets three points for alertness." Kabukimon mused. Every kid stayed silent, not knowing who in the world this was, except for Tomoki.

            "But she's your teammate! What did she ever do to you?"

            "She's with them?" Takuya was stunned, then angry. Angry that they would do that to a teammate, and especially one who was weak from a previous battle.

            "She lost. It's as simple as that."

            "Master knew she would lose." Yasyamon deadpanned. "So master sent us to finish her." He turned to leave, and Kabukimon followed. Takuya began to go after them, but Kouji calmly put his hand on Takuya's shoulder to hold him back. Takuya looked behind himself at Kouichi, who then looked down at the bruised girl next to him.

~~~

            Kouichi studied Yuki from a distance. She had woken up that morning.

            "She hasn't said a word this whole time." Takuya said quietly.

            "Her own teammates beat her until she was out cold, and now her enemies are treating her wounds. It can't be easy for her."

            "Do you think that she can understand that we don't have to be enemies anymore?"

            "I hope so." Kouichi picked up a couple of riceballs. (This time around they came prepared.) He knelt by Yuki and held the riceballs out to her. "You'll feel better if you eat something."

            Yuki continued to stare at the wall. Kouichi sighed, and placed the slightly triangular balls of rice on a leaf next to her.

            "Why?" She managed to force out, without moving her gaze from the stone wall. Kouichi paused for a moment, then he fully understood her simple question.

            "They gave me a second chance, it's only right that you get one too." He rose to help the others clean up. "…And, you don't have to be afraid of us."

            Long after Kouichi left, Yuki hesitantly picked up a riceball and took a small bite.

~~~

            Crickets' chirping was the only sound that could be heard. Kouji needed some time alone; he leisurely made his way to a cliff just outside of the village. 

            Yuki's arrival to the village with the Chosen Children was less than appreciative, but Takuya and Izumi managed to straighten things out.

            Kouji stared out on the green fields outstretched before him, illuminated by the soft light of the three moons of the Digital World. He yawned, and then noticed Yuki sitting on a rock a short ways away.

            "Couldn't sleep?"

            Yuki gave a slight shake of her head. Neither one said anything for a long time after that, until Yuki nervously broke the silence.

            "…Kouji?" Referring to them by their first names still felt somewhat awkward to her.

            "Hm?" 

            "What's it like… to have parents?"

            Kouji searched for the right words to say, as he remembered the situation he had with his own parents.

            "They're not perfect… but…  they teach you things you need to know, and love you without a second thought."

            "Sounds nice to have parents…I don't even know my own last name…"

            Poor Yuki. Kouji thought. But what was he supposed to do? 

            He did what he could. He offered her his hand to help her up, which she accepted. 

~~~

            The dense vegetation of the forest gradually changed into barren, rocky plains. Huge rock formations towered above the Chosen Children like monstrous buildings. Not a single sign of life was around, not a single bird or bug around to make the slightest sound. The only sound was the footfalls of the children as they walked on hard, gray dirt. 

            Kouji glanced back at Yuki, walking in her usual spot at the back of the small group. He slowed up his steps until he was next to her.

            Yuki inwardly sighed. Takuya and Izumi had tried a few times to make some kind of conversation with her, but she never really felt like talking. The last thing she wanted to do now was talk. But when she looked to Kouji, it was not spoken words that caught her attention. Kouji acknowledged her with a glance and pleasant smile, without a single word. It was like he knew that she didn't feel like talking. That being, of course, because he himself was also a quiet type. This ever so small action gave Yuki, dare she say it, comfort. 

            The sound of a pebble dropping made its way to Yuki's ears. She turned her head to look for the source, then stopped.

            "What is it?" Kouji also paused. Up on one of the rock formations, crouched like a demon waiting to strike, was Kabukimon.

            The battle that followed was a difficult one, although Kabukimon was not much stronger than Doxmon had been. The only one who had been taken out was Tomoki, who sat on the sidelines with Bokomon and Neemon. Yuki stood a short distance away, never having Spirit Evolved in the first place. Because truthfully, she didn't quite know what to do. Emperorgreymon and Magnagarurumon had the upper hand. They had just cornered Kabukimon when he knelt in defeat.

            Yuki knew better.

            "It's a trap!"

            "Wah?" Emperorgreymon looked at her.

            "Bakuto Strike!" Yasyamon barely missed. Emperorgreymon took Kabukimon while Magnagarurumon took Yasyamon; the others backed them up. Not a single one of Yasyamon's blows hit, until he finally got lucky and knocked Magnagarurumon to the side. Yasyamon then leaped around him and straight for Tomoki.

            "Double Strike!" 

            A huge cloud of dust was immediately kicked up. Many cries for Tomoki could be heard.

            _They defeated me, yet they spared my life. They cared for my wounds and welcomed me as a friend, although we had once been enemies. I at least owe them that much._

            The dust cleared. And there stood Nyandramon, with a gash in her forearm, standing over Tomoki. Neither of them was seriously wounded.

            "It was bad enough that you lost… Now you side with these wretched humans… You miserable little traitor…" Kabukimon glared at her with hate.

            "You went after someone you had already beaten. You're nothing but cowards at heart." Nyandramon kept her eyes on the two, as she made sure that Tomoki ran safely to the others. She glanced behind Yasyamon and Kabukimon. Magnagarurumon stood, ready to fire at them.

            "Magna Rockets!"

            Yasyamon saw it coming and jumped out of the way, disappearing from sight. After taking most of the attack Kabukimon picked himself up off of the ground.

            "Sakura Fubuki!"

            "Doomsday Blast!" Nyandramon's attack caught Kabukimon from behind, leaving his fractal code vulnerable. 

            "Fractal code, digitize!" Magnagarurumon scanned Kabukimon's code, leaving him as no more than a digiegg. 

            Yuki turned back into her human form, the battle now over. She examined her bleeding arm.

            "Let me see your arm."

            Yuki hesitated, then did as Kouji told her. He untied his bandana from his head and rolled it up, using it as a bandage to wrap her arm.

~~~

            "This ceases to be amusing." Neolucemon stood at the top of his castle, his long, silvery hair waving slightly in the breeze. Yasyamon moved to leave. "Let them come to us. Mark my words, they will receive full vengeance for defeating my father…" He could sense Yasyamon's thoughts from deep behind his mask. "The Chosen Children are for me to destroy." Yasyamon looked at his master. "But you may have the misfit for yourself to destroy." Yasyamon was pleased with this, and left.

~~~

            "There aren't any guards." Emperorgreymon whispered from behind a formation of rocks.

            "So do we just storm right into the castle? What if the guards are all just inside?" Beetlemon questioned.

            "Yuki said that she and those other two were the only soldiers that Neolucemon had. There are no more." Emperorgreymon answered.

            "But just a few days ago she was one of them. How do we know she's not just setting us up?"

            "But Beetlemon, we **have** to believe her. At least, I do. She saved my life, and she's one of us now. There's no way she could be lying." And Kumamon left it at that. Doxmon said nothing, but a small smile touched the side of her mouth.

            They made their way to the front gate without a problem, but stopped when they saw that Yasyamon was standing in front of the gate, wooden swords drawn.

            "What now?" Kazemon muttered.

            "…There's a side gate." Doxmon spoke up. It was the first time she had spoken that day. "The gate is just around the right corner. Yasyamon won't follow you." The others looked at her with questioning in their eyes. She assured them. "I won't let him." The Chosen Children hesitantly left, but Magnagarurumon and Lowemon were the most hesitant to leave. Magnagarurumon looked over his shoulder before he left.

            "…Be careful." He told her with concern, before catching up to the others.

            Doxmon was now fully recovered from her beating a few days ago, and fought with Yasyamon evenly. Wooden sword clashed against energy sword.

            "You always did wonder where you came from… Why you didn't remember your parents…"

            "What's your point?" Doxmon fended off Yasyamon's wooden swords.

            "You had no parents to begin with. You have no family!"

            Doxmon clear forgot that they were in the middle of a battle and picked him up by his neck.

            "And why should I believe you…" She loosened her grip just enough for him to talk.

            "…Go ahead and ask Master… He didn't really find you with amnesia… He created you out of empty darkness…you're nothing more than that…" He kicked her in her side to get away. "You're nothing but a pawn. Bokuto Strike!"

            "Yami-ken! Doxmon blocked his attack, but Yasyamon still continued to force his sword down on her own. Something deep within Doxmon's heart drove her. "No… you're wrong! I'm more than **you'll** ever be… because I **am** worth something!"

~~***~~

            Yuki lay on her back, sore all over her body. About a dozen feet away was a broken wooden sword. Yuki had won. She gripped her side where she had been cut, and looked up to the sky. She saw something that she had only heard of.

            She saw Susanoomon, in all his shining glory. He was far too much for Neolucemon, and the evil one was destroyed.

            Yuki never saw the actual fight, but she had a feeling that it was a great battle. To see Neolucemon destroyed… gave her a feeling of relief. She sighed, and laid her head back on the ground.

~~~

            The sun shone brightly on the front sidewalk of Kouji's junior high school, Kouji himself walking on it. His parents never found out about the trip to the Digital World, just like everyone else's parents. To explain their injuries, they used the past "animal attacks" for their excuse. They told their parents that they had all gone to the park, and were attacked. And Yuki… She had nowhere to go, and was to stay in an orphanage until parents were found for her. Kouji hoped that she would find some soon. Along with many other students, he entered the school's front doors. A teacher seemed to have been looking for someone, and then he stopped Kouji.

            "Minamoto Kouji?"

            "Yeah?"

            "There will be a new student in your homeroom. I would be grateful if you could find the time to show her around a bit."

            "Sure."

            "Miss Hiramana is new to this area, and it's her first day."

            Kouji thought nothing of it. Although he wasn't terribly social, it would have been just plain rude if he had refused. The teacher left, and Kouji turned to help with the new student. But when he saw who she was, he stopped.

            It was Yuki, shyly holding her new school books. 

            "…I have parents…" She stated simply. Kouji smiled as he led her to their first period class.

~**_Owari_**~


End file.
